New Year's wishes
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Marshall is drawn into a medical crisis involving the youngest member of the Shannon family while still dealing with his own. Sequel to "Christmas Dreams" - Post Series Fic


**A/N: Happy New Year! I lovingly dedicate this fic to all my loyal readers, past and present, and to the great fandom of IPS (Man, I MISS this show!). For all of you who thought 'Christmas Dreams' was too angsty and didn't have enough sweetness - well, I saved it all for this one. This story doesn't really have a plot, but is rather my 'wish' of how things could have wrapped up for our heroes. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own IPS (if I did, it would have ended something like this, people!), just the original characters and storyline.**

* * *

"_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go-_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
_Cause you keep me from falling apart_  
_All my life I'll be with you forever_  
_To get you through the day and make everything OK."_

_**-Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

**Present Day (New Year's Eve Day, 2012)**

"_Why?" I cried, the tears blurring my vision. "Why did you do this?"_

"_I couldn't leave Norah without a mother," Marshall shuddered in my arms._

_I applied more pressure to his wound, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood. "But – now you're going to leave me – and you can't do that, Marshall."_

_His eyes softened as he slowly lifted a hand to cup my face. I tried not to flinch at how cold it was. "I don't want to, Mer-" he sighed and his hand fell away. His eyes fluttered shut._

"_No!" I screamed. "No- stay with me. You can't leave!" I sobbed. "Not you too – not you too."_

"Mary – Mary! Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Mary's eyes flew open to meet the concerned ones of Brandi's. Mary swept a hand across her damp face, wiping away tears and her sister handed her a tissue.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you all right?" Brandi whispered, trying not to wake Norah.

Mary nodded and turned away. "It's late and the babies are sleeping – that means both of us should be too."

Brandi sighed. "Mary, it's not healthy to keep it bottled up inside-"

Fresh tears pricked at Mary's eyelids. "I – I'm just not ready to talk about it, ok?"

A hand landed on Mary's shoulder and squeezed gently before letting go. "I'm here when you're ready, all right?"

Mary nodded into the pillow.

"I love you, Mary."

The tears began to slide down Mary's cheeks again. "I love you too, Squish."

She waited for the door to click shut before she lifted her pillow and buried her head beneath it and released her gut retching sobs. Brandi was right. She couldn't keep the emotions inside forever and this was the first step in letting go. The fear that she had kept inside while being held captive with Lily and the very real fear that she would be sold and never see her beautiful baby girl again, followed closely by the fear that Marshall would bleed to death in her arms in the desert all came pouring out of her body and soaked her mattress. It was a wonder that Brandi didn't come back in to comfort her and that both babies slept through her emotional storm. After it subsided, she lay on her bed completely spent. Only the ringing of her cell phone brought her back to reality and she picked it up on the second ring, whispering hoarsely,

"This is Mary."

"_How are you?"_

"Marshall-" she choked out his name. "How did you-?"

"_Brandi called me – she was worried. She said you weren't ready to talk to her – how about me?"_

"Marshall-" she choked again as the dream images invaded her mind and she fled to the bathroom as fresh sobs came to the surface. She slid to the floor, clutching the phone to her ear like a lifeline, as the tears coursed down her face.

"_It's going to be ok, Mer. The dreams don't last forever, remember? They'll fade away in time. A new year starts tomorrow – 2013 will be better."_

"Promise?" Mary choked the word out through her tears.

"_I promise."_

* * *

"Please tell me those contain caffeine."

Delia smiled as placed the eggnog muffin on Mary's desk. "Sorry, partner, will rum do?"

Mary glanced at her clock and shrugged. "It's a little early but what the hell."

"The alcohol bakes out, Mary."

"Now you've ruined it for me."

"Then let me make it up to you by getting you a cup of coffee."

"Now you're talking."

Delia waited until Mary had eaten two muffins and drunk her entire cup of coffee before asking her next question. "I take it you're still not sleeping well. Nightmares?"

Mary glared at her but now that her hunger had been somewhat satisfied there was no real malice in her look. She shrugged. "Yeah, it's ironic. Now that this round of Norah's teething is done and she's sleeping through the night again, I'm having trouble."

"Want to talk about it?"

Mary nearly choked on her bite of muffin. "With you? Uh, thanks but no thanks."

"Why not? I'm a great listener."

"Look, I think we've come a long way in the past seven months but we're not and never will be gal pals-"

"Like you and the chief?"

Mary bristled. "Marshall was never my 'gal pal'."

Delia raised her eyebrow and waited.

"Ok, maybe in the beginning of our partnership I teased him about being effeminate and for a long time I only saw him as my best friend but now-" Mary stumbled to a halt. "How the hell did we get on this subject?"

Delia grinned and raised her coffee mug. "Beats me – all I did was ask if you wanted to talk."

Mary narrowed her eyes. "And somehow you got me to start talking – you're very sneaky! I'm going to have to watch my step around you. One minute you're plying me with coffee and muffins and then the second my guard is down-"

She was interrupted by a knocking on the outer office door. Both women looked up and saw Iris, Lily, and Lawrence waving at them from the other side of the glass.

Mary moaned. "Please, God, don't let it be another crisis."

* * *

After being reassured that there wasn't another stalker after them, Delia took Iris and Lawrence to the break room while Lily stayed behind at Mary's desk.

"How are you, Lily?"

Mary had been silently studying the girl ever since she had walked into the office. While she had been smiling and talking, Mary noticed that Lily was jumpy and her eyes had huge circles under them.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Mary shrugged. "Well, for example, it would be perfectly normal to be having nightmares after the trauma we both went through – I know I am."

Lily's eyes widened. "You are?"

Mary nodded.

Lily slumped in her chair. "Oh Mary! The nightmares are terrible! I feel like I'm back in that van or the cabin and then the helicopter comes but instead of being rescued I'm put inside and then- and then-" Lily began to hyperventilate.

Mary got to her feet and went to Lily's side. "Stop! Breathe – in and out, slow – steady – that's it." For several moments, she concentrated on getting the girl's breathing back under control. "How often do you have panic attacks, Lily?"

"A couple times a night – every time I have a nightmare. And then when I'm out and I see a van and-" Lily stopped as the panicky feeling came over her again.

"Delia!" Mary called.

"What is it, Mary?" Delia came back around the corner with Iris and Lawrence.

"Get Shelley on the phone. I need an appointment for Lily today."

"Mary – it's New Year's Eve day-"

"I don't care – I'll talk to her if necessary."

Delia shrugged. "All right." She moved off, muttering about holidays and plans.

Iris knelt by Lily's chair. "What's wrong, sis?"

"What's wrong?" Mary repeated. "Your sister was abducted less than a week ago and nearly sold to some unknown pervert for life and you wonder what's wrong?"

Iris recoiled as if Mary had slapped her. "I know what happened – I was there, remember?"

"No you weren't!" Lily shot to her feet. "Mary was there! She went through all of it with me. She was beaten up by Nicky and Rico and nearly sold too and she never would have seen her baby again and it's all my fault!"

"Lily, it's not your fault." Iris reached for her sister but Lily slapped her away.

"Girls-" Lawrence interrupted.

"Stay out of this!" Iris whirled on him. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't talk to him like that – he's been nothing but supportive and – and wonderful," Lily sputtered.

"What does that mean?" Iris demanded.

"Girls," Lawrence pleaded.

Iris and Lily glared at each other before Lily turned and walked out onto the small balcony. Iris glared at Lawrence. "Don't follow me." She slammed into the conference room.

"Great news!" Delia came back, smiling. "Shelley had a cancellation so she can be here in an hour." She looked between Mary and Lawrence. "What happened here? Where are the girls?"

Mary threw up her hands. "Ok, you bonded with Iris a little after Lily and I were abducted, right?"

Delia nodded, still confused.

"Go talk to her. Lily blames her for not being there and Iris has her own feelings of survivor's guilt."

"Yes, ma'am." Delia saluted and marched into the conference room.

"Now, as for you," Mary turned on Lawrence with a frown. "If you're playing one sister against the other, I'll deal with you later because right now Lily's emotional health takes precedence. Just know that I have you in my sights. Now, sit and stay." She pointed to her desk chair and waited until he collapsed into it.

As she opened the balcony doors, she wondered how in the hell she got signed up for this. _Oh well, I guess I can just think of it as practice for when Norah's a teenager._

* * *

"No offense, Mer, but you look exhausted."

Mary's lip curled as she reached over and snatched another bite of Marshall's butterscotch pudding.

"Hey!"

She smiled at him. "What? That's the best thing they make here."

"It also so happens to be the only thing I get to eat for dinner – you can go out and have a five course meal if your little heart desires."

"Well, my little heart desires to spend New Year's Eve with you so stop being so stingy and share your pudding."

He stuck out his tongue and moved his pudding cup out of her reach only to have Norah stick her fingers in it from her position on his lap. Mary laughed as he sighed and pressed his call button.

"That's mommy's girl," Mary whispered as she leaned over and kissed Norah's head.

Norah giggled as she happily sucked her pudding fingers.

"It's not fair – two against one," Marshall pouted.

Nurse Gloria stuck her head in the door. "Yes, Mr. Mann?"

"Could I get another pudding cup, please?"

Gloria frowned. "Why do you need another one?"

"Well, you see-"

"My beautiful daughter stuck her fingers in it," Mary finished helpfully.

Gloria smiled at Norah, who was still sucking on her fingers. "I'll see what I can do." She disappeared again.

"That's not what I was going to say, Mary."

"No? But it's the truth."

He grunted and shifted Norah on his lap. "Half truth."

"Come here, bug. I think you're putting Uncle Marshall's leg to sleep-" she broke off and looked at him. "Is she?"

He shook his head. "No. I still can't feel my legs."

She sighed. "It hasn't even been a week, Marshall. Dr. Russ said-"

"I know what he said."

"Don't get snappish with me, Mr. Mann," Mary snapped back as she snatched Norah off his lap, cuddling her close.

"I'm sorry, Mer. You're not the only one that hates hospitals and doesn't deal well with inactivity, you know."

She freed one of her hands and placed it in his. "I know. I remember you nearly went crazy the last time you got shot and were on desk duty for awhile-"

"And yet I didn't break any office equipment like some people I could name-"

"Hey! I was just frustrated-"

He squeezed her hand. "I know, Mer. Snapping at people is the way I show my frustration. I'm afraid I've got a long road of recovery ahead of me and if you can't take a little-"

She arched her eyebrows at him. "Are you seriously suggesting that I can't take it?"

He chuckled. "I'm merely suggesting that you like to dish it out more than-"

"Before you dig yourself in any deeper, let me reassure you that I can take anything you dish out."

The smile fell from his face and she watched as his eyes darkened to a deeper shade of blue. "Anything?" he asked, huskily.

Mary found herself leaning forward, drawn to his lips. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm not afraid anymore."

His eyes darted to her lips but he drew back in shock when Norah smacked his cheek. He laughed and grabbed her waving hand. "Trying to tell me something, ladybug?"

"The kitchen was out of butterscotch, Mr. Mann. I'm afraid you'll have to settle for tapioca," Nurse Gloria announced as she walked into the room and plunked the cup down on the tray. "And since I'm off in a few minutes, I'll take this opportunity to say Happy New Year to you and your family." Gloria smiled at the trio as she left the room.

Marshall flushed to the roots of his hair and he began to stammer an apology to Mary. "I'll set the record straight tomorrow-" he turned to see her poking a spoon in his pudding and making a face. "Mary!"

"About what?" she set the pudding back down on his tray table. "I was right. Butterscotch is the only flavor they can make here – it's all yours."

He snatched up the cup. "Good – I'm starving. Wait – you don't care about what Nurse Gloria said?"

Mary stood and began hunting for the diaper bag. "Oh, you know me. I've never cared what people thought about me. I know you care what people think about you," she shrugged as she slipped the bag on her shoulder. "Now, if you will excuse us-"

He grabbed her hand. "Wait – answer me honestly. You don't care that Nurse Gloria thought we were a family?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Aren't we?"

"Mer," he whispered. "Please."

Mary's eyes fluttered shut. _Screw Abigail. Screw their engagement. Screw the fact that he asked for his freedom. I gave him a pint and a half of my own blood and I'm not going to let him go without telling him first._

_I'm not afraid anymore._

Mary leaned down and brushed her lips over his. "No, I don't care. I love you, Marshall."

When Marshall opened his eyes, Mary and Norah were gone.

* * *

Marshall collapsed back on his bed, his lips still tingling from the brief contact with Mary's. Unlike the kiss he had initiated after waking up, this one was real and intended. While both kisses had shaken him, it was this second touch that left him unsettled and wanting more.

_This is bad, very, very bad. I am an engaged man – and here I am thinking about kissing my old partner. And what did she mean when she said she loves me? Does that mean she loves me – the way that I have loved her for years? Or just that she loves me like a friend and she's glad I'm not dead? I wish she'd get back in here so I could ask her but it's probably best she's taking awhile because when I see her again, I'm going to want to kiss her and that's not a good idea. Not until I talk to Abigail. Abigail – _

Marshall didn't realize that he had drifted back to sleep until he felt lips press against his. Without opening his eyes, he deepened the kiss and he felt her respond. "Now that's a wonderful way to be awakened," he murmured sleepily. "What took you so long – did Norah have a very dirty diaper?"

"Norah?" Abigail gasped and Marshall's eyes flew open. "Why are you asking me about – did you think you were kissing Mary?"

Marshall's eyes focused on his fiancée, fresh from work, a very worried look on her face. "No, it's just that she was here earlier and-"

"Who was here?" Mary asked as she and Norah came back into the room.

Marshall sighed in relief. "You – Abigail woke me up just now and I guess I was asking about Norah as I was coming around and she thought-" Marshall was babbling but he didn't seem to be able to stop.

Abigail was shooting daggers at Mary while Mary continued to look at her innocently. Had he dreamed the whole kiss and her confession of love? Perhaps he had – his dreams had been rather vivid and intense lately.

"Abigail thought what?" Mary encouraged.

"Nothing," Abigail smiled. "It's silly. I think I'm overworked and not getting enough sleep, that's all. Surely you know what that's like," she nodded at Mary.

Mary nodded and smiled, though to Marshall it looked more like a tigress baring her teeth. "Well, now that Na- I mean, Abigail's here, I'm going to give you lovebirds some time alone."

Abigail looked surprised. "Really?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm starving and the cafeteria food sucks. We'll be back later, Marshall." She and Norah waved as they walked out the door.

"I can't believe it – alone at last," Abigail gushed as she sat next to Marshall on the bed.

He smiled. "Long day?"

She sighed. "You have no idea."

For some reason, the statement dug at him. It wasn't like he didn't work ten to twelve hour days, with the occasional all nighter, and now he also had countless meetings, mounds of paperwork, and was in charge of overseeing the entire ABQ WitSec program. The task was downright daunting. Every time Abigail pouted and complained about another postponement of their wedding, he would mention just a quarter of his job responsibilities until she threw up her hands in surrender.

"It must be nice to sit here for a few days – get some rest," Abigail sighed against his shoulder.

He stiffened. "Are you kidding?"

"No – kind of like a mini-vacation."

"This is not a vacation. I'm stuck here in a hospital bed, unable to move my legs, while Mary and Delia are doing my job as well as theirs."

"Sugar bug, we just need to take it one day at a time, ok? I almost lost you. In fact, maybe it's time to think about-"

Marshall thrust Abigail away from him so hard she almost fell off the narrow bed. "Don't even finish that sentence, Abigail. I'm a fifth generation marshal. This is in my blood-"

"You almost bled to death out there in that desert!" Abigail yelled back.

"But I didn't – Mary saved my life."

"She was the reason you were out there in the first place."

Marshall took a deep breath and counted to five before he answered. "She wasn't the only reason – Lily was out there as well. Or have you forgotten about the scared seventeen year old girl who we helped save from human traffickers– the very reason why I do what I do? Iris and Lily were Mary and my witnesses – I couldn't just abandon them now that I'm running the office."

Abigail was quiet for so long that Marshall thought their discussion was finished. But then she raised her tear-filled eyes to his. "What if had been just Mary? Would you have still felt the need to accompany Delia?"

Marshall knew he needed to pick his words very carefully here. He knew very well what his fiancée was asking and he also knew what deep waters he was currently treading. He loved Abigail but he had never been in love with her – and he knew that made him a heel. There had only ever been one woman in his heart – and if there was a possibility she now loved him too. . . .

"She's one of my inspectors, Abigail – yes, I would have gone if it had been only Mary." He waited a heartbeat for the words to sink in before adding, "I also would have gone if it had been only Delia. They're my people and I don't leave them behind – that's not how I work."

Abigail gave a watery smile. "You were a man possessed when Mary was abducted."

Marshall shrugged. "I couldn't face the idea of leaving Norah without her mother."

Abigail's eyes widened. "That's what happened, isn't it?"

"What?" Marshall frowned.

"That's what happened out there. The gunman was aiming at Mary and you stepped in front to shield her and ended up with a bullet in your back."

"Yes."

The tears were streaming down Abigail's face. "And you didn't think of me, of us, of our future together, did you? All you thought about was – Norah and Mary?"

He knew he had a great argument for it all having happened so fast and since she was a police officer, he wouldn't find anyone else able to relate as well as she could to the highly stressful situation. But he knew it was time to end her pain as well as the farce this engagement had become.

"Yes."

* * *

Marshall was too keyed up to sleep. He knew that he should try and take a nap before Mary returned as she was bound to want all the details of his break up with Abigail – not that there was that much to say. After she pumped him, he was planning to turn the tables and find out exactly what she had meant when she had said she loved him.

Marshall had just decided to turn on the TV when he heard a baby crying. It didn't sound like Norah, but he heard Mary making shushing noises. He smiled as Mary, Brandi, and the babies came into his room. Nurse Monica bustled behind.

"Excuse me, but you've got to keep those babies quiet or we're going to have to ask you to leave," Monica frowned. "Other patients are beginning to complain."

"What do you want us to do?" Mary asked, planting her hands on her hips. "They're babies – crying is what they do."

"Mary, you're not helping," Brandi sniffled.

Marshall frowned as he noticed that Brandi had fresh tears on her face.

"Here, Brandi, I'll take him," he held out his arms for Ethan.

"Oh no, Marshall-"

"Go on, Squish, you're upset and Doofus is the baby whisperer, trust me."

"Well, if you guys think-" she broke off uneasily as she placed a squalling Ethan in Marshall's arms.

Marshall rocked his upper body slowly side to side and began to quote softly: "'When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, I alone beweep my outcast state, and trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries, and look upon myself and curse my fate, wishing me like to one more rich in hope, featured like him, like him with friends possessed, desiring this man's art and that man's scope. . . .'"

Ethan's wails had decreased to whimpers by the fifth line and by the end of the sonnet, he blinked up at Marshall sleepily.

Mary grinned at Brandi. "See, I told you."

Nurse Monica grunted. "Well, I never," as she slipped from the room.

Norah, having heard her Uncle Marshall's voice and jealous to be left out, let out a squeal of protest from the stroller. Mary quickly unfastened her and set her down on the bed. Norah crawled up Marshall's long legs and snuggled against his side.

"Got any more, Uncle Marshall?" Mary whispered.

He nodded and two more sonnets later, both babies were fast asleep. Mary tried to take Ethan back but Marshall shook his head and continued to rock him, eventually putting a pillow across his lap and lying Ethan on it.

"Not that I'm not happy to have my room turned into a nursery," he smiled down at Norah and Ethan. "But what's up, ladies?"

Mary shot her sister a questioning look and waited. Brandi bit her lip before she cried softly, "Oh Marshall, my little boy has a hole in his heart!"

Marshall felt his own heart constrict as he looked down at the small bundle in his lap. Ethan's little body had felt so light in his arms – too light for a baby almost three months old. Mary had told him Ethan had had a severe case of colic so naturally he had assumed Ethan's weight was down from not getting enough to eat during feedings. Marshall had secretly feared a deeper digestive issue, but not –

Brandi was crying so he turned to Mary. "What did the doctor say?"

Mary sighed. "They ran a bunch of tests when Brandi talked about Ethan's colic and at first it looked like he had a congenital hiatal hernia that wouldn't require surgery. But they had taken a chest x-ray and I guess they saw something that concerned them so they also scheduled an EKG and an echocardiograph. I'm a little fuzzy on what those show-"

Marshall had been rubbing Ethan's belly while Mary talked. He looked up and met her eyes. "An EKG measures the heart's electrical activity – shows how fast or slow its beating and any irregularities in its rhythm. An 'echo' creates a moving picture of the heart using sound waves."

Brandi sniffled. "It's so much simpler when you explain it. You should have been a doctor."

He shook his head. "I just read a lot. So they did these tests on Ethan?"

Brandi nodded. "That's when they found out there's a hole in his heart."

"What kind?"

Mary whipped out her notebook. "VSD – ventricular septal defect. Doesn't that sound lovely? We have an appointment with the cardiologist in the morning-"

"Can Marshall come with us?"

Marshall looked at Brandi in surprise. "I'm not sure I'm cleared to leave this bed yet."

"It's in the hospital and surely you feel well enough to come to a doctor's office and sit in a wheelchair. Please, Marshall! You know so much about this-"

"Brandi, I've simply read some journals-"

"See, I haven't read anything! Please, you're practically family."

Marshall looked at Mary, waiting to see what her response would be. "I don't know, Squish. If he comes along, the doctor is liable to think he's Ethan's father or my husband and I'm not sure Marshall wants to give that impression."

He glared at her, not sure if she was kidding or not. "True, we've given the hospital staff enough false impressions. How about I babysit instead?"

Mary nodded. "I'm sure the doctor will want to see Ethan, but if you could watch Norah during the appointment, that would be a big help."

* * *

"Feeling guilty for all the times you called Ethan the demon spawn behind your sister's back?"

"Maybe a little," Mary nodded. "I just – if it was Norah-" her voice broke off as she looked down at her daughter, still asleep curled into Marshall's hip.

Brandi and Ethan had left for home over an hour ago. Marshall had tried to get them to stay, arguing that ringing in the New Year in the hospital would be quieter than in their neighborhood where there would likely be firecrackers and noisemakers. But Brandi was anxious to get her little boy home and spend some alone time with him before tomorrow.

"Marshall – what do you know about VSD?"

He sighed. "I know that some holes are small enough that they close without needing surgery but some of them are too large. It just depends on the size and the other health risks to Ethan."

"What other health risks?"

"Mary, I really think you should let the doctor-"

"Damn it, Marshall-"

"Infants who have large VSD's can have growth failure or failure to thrive. They also often have symptoms of heart failure, which is how a doctor arrives at a diagnosis of VSD."

"Heart failure – in an infant?" Mary repeated, faintly.

Marshall nodded slowly.

"Shit, Marshall. Why do you read this stuff?"

"It's interesting."

"It's depressing!"

He sighed. "I had a small hole-"

Mary nearly jumped out of her chair. "What?"

Norah jumped in her sleep and Marshall placed his hand on her back, rubbing gently. "Hush, Mer. You'll wake her."

"You had a hole in your heart?"

He nodded. "The doctors detected a murmur when I was born. Heart murmurs aren't unusual – lots of people have them. Anyway, at my six month check up, I was underweight-"

She snorted. "You're still underweight."

"Shut up – you want to hear this or not?"

She nodded and moved her chair closer to the bed. Marshall patted the space next to him on the bed and for a moment Mary wondered if there was room for all three of them but then dismissed it. She climbed in, lying on her side next to him on the narrow bed. He captured her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"So, at six months-" she prompted.

"I was underweight and my heart murmur was more pronounced. My doctor did an EKG and an echo and found the hole, which wasn't very big. My parents spent the next six months trying to fatten me up and the doctor kept a close eye on the hole in my heart and by my first birthday, poof! The hole had closed up on its own."

"But you're still as skinny as a rail even though you eat and eat and eat," Mary grinned.

"Just trying to keep up with you, Mer," he laughed as he leaned over and brushed their lips together. "Now, go to sleep."

"Here?" her eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Nurse Monica will have a fit!" she smiled.

"Yes, here. You need to have a good night's sleep and for once I don't give a damn what anybody else thinks."

Mary sighed as she rested her head on his collar bone, letting the sound of Norah's deep breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Mama!"

Mary's eyes fluttered open and her arms moved in time to catch Norah as she landed on her hip. She felt Marshall chuckle above her, his breath ruffling her hair. As her fingers tickled Norah's sides, causing her daughter to squeal with laughter, Mary turned her head to look into Marshall's eyes.

"Happy New Year, Mer. It's 2013."

"Happy New Year, Marshall." She tilted her head up and his mouth captured hers in a kiss that stole what little breath she had left. She wound a free hand around the back of his head, pulling them both deeper into the kiss until-

"Dada!"

Both of them broke apart to see Norah reaching for Marshall, her emerald eyes dancing in her pixie face.

"Did she just say-" Mary asked.

"Did she just call me-" Marshall said.

"Dada!" Norah squealed again, holding out her hands.

Marshall scooped her into his arms. "How's my little ladybug?"

"Dada!"

Mary laughed. "Oh, you're going to have fun explaining this one to Nancy Drew."

Marshall sobered as he turned back to Mary. "It's not really any of Abigail's business anymore, Mary."

Mary's heart beat sped up. "What do you mean?"

"We called off our engagement yesterday."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say she was a little upset when she found out I stepped in front of a bullet that was meant for you – and that I was only thinking of you and Norah, not her, when it happened."

Mary stifled her grin. "Marshall, you're not supposed to admit that to your fiancée – well, not if you want to keep her, that is!"

"And what if I told you I wanted my freedom?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'd say you've been telling a lot of women that lately."

"Touché." He laughed. "But what if I also said this time I wanted my freedom so I could tell a certain woman that I love her – that I've always loved her?"

"Well, that's different. That's not freedom – that's commitment."

"You're wrong," he shook his head as he set Norah down on the bed and handed her the stuffed bunny she had dropped. "It's both. I think you've been fighting the commitment word for so long because you've feared it would be the end of your freedom. You would no longer be free to make your own decisions, to come and go as you pleased, and most important: to be yourself." He paused and took her hands in his, smiling as he felt the tremor run through her. "But guess what? I've got a newsflash for you – you've already committed to being a mother and even though some of those freedoms have been sacrificed, think of all you've gained. And I think we can both agree that the core of who you are hasn't changed."

Mary's gaze settled on her daughter and she smiled. "No, I'm still me and I wouldn't give up Norah for anything."

He reached out and cupped her face, waiting until her gaze focused back on him. "So, did you mean what you said yesterday – that you're no longer afraid?"

She smiled. "Yes, I meant it."

"And you love me?"

She bit her lip, her own version of pinching herself to see if she was dreaming, even though the last time the dream hadn't ended well. "Do you love me?"

She waited for the pity to enter his eyes but felt herself melt as his eyes darkened to that indigo shade of blue that meant he was deeply moved. "You thought I didn't?"

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Well, you were engaged to someone else. Naturally I assumed you were in love with her."

Marshall shook his head. "It's called moving on. I never thought you'd be ready to-"

Mary placed her thumbs over his lips, silencing his words. "I'm ready."

"I love you, Mer."

"I love you too, Marshall."

* * *

"He's a heart doctor and his name is Doctor Hart – you don't find that funny?" Mary grinned.

Brandi gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to kick her sister in the shins. "No, I'm just hoping and praying that he can help my little boy, ok?"

"Of course, Squish, I'm sorry," Mary reached over and squeezed Brandi's hand. "I can't believe he's still sleeping. Did you put brandy in his bottle?"

"No!" Brandi squealed and Ethan jerked awake. "Thanks a lot, Mary."

By the time they were shown into the doctor's office, Ethan's whimpers had increased to full blown wails. Fortunately it worked out because it was feeding time and Dr. Hart wanted to witness Ethan eating. Mary sat off to the side and Brandi tried not to squirm as Dr. Hart walked around her and Ethan, grunting and taking notes. After Ethan had fallen into a fitful sleep, Dr. Hart asked about Ethan's birth, feeding and bedtime routines, and a few other questions that Mary thought were irrelevant.

"Well, I think that's all for now. The most important thing is to get Ethan fattened up a little bit before his surgery."

Brandi began to cry.

"Is that the only option?" Mary interrupted. "There's no hope of the hole closing on its own?"

Dr. Hart frowned. "I'm afraid the VSD is very large, Ms. Shannon, and the likelihood of it closing on its own is practically nil."

"But you're talking about doing open heart surgery on my baby!" Brandi wailed.

"Ms. Shannon," Dr. Hart soothed. "It's a fairly standard procedure, and the dangers to Ethan if we don't operate are quite serious."

"How serious?" Mary asked.

Dr. Hart frowned. "Well, from the feeding I observed today, he's already tiring halfway through eating, which means he's not getting enough nutrition, which means he's at risk for failure to thrive. I'm also concerned that he's showing very early symptoms of heart failure-"

"Oh my God!" Brandi wailed.

Mary turned to her sister. "Brandi – we have to let them operate. I talked to Marshall last night. The real reason why he knows so much about this is because he had a hole in his heart as a baby-"

"Really? And they operated on him?"

"No – his hole was small enough that it closed without surgery-"

"Call him."

"What?"

"Call him – right now. Get him on the phone. If Marshall says to let them operate on Ethan, I'll sign the papers," Brandi sniffled.

Mary dug in her purse for her cell but Dr. Hart motioned to his phone. "Oh, thanks. He's in the hospital, anyway." She ignored his astonished look and dialed Marshall's room. "Hey, it's Mary. No, we're still with Dr. Hart. I know, isn't it? Listen, the recommendation is surgery – Ethan's VSD is too large to close without it. Brandi is insisting on your recommendation. Of course I told her you had one. Hang on," Mary held out the receiver to her sister, "He wants to talk to you."

Brandi grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Oh Marshall, tell me what to do! They want to cut my baby open and-" she broke down in sobs.

Mary looked at Dr. Hart and shrugged.

"Who's this Marshall? Is he a doctor in this hospital?"

Mary shook her head.

"Is he married to your sister?"

Mary laughed and shook her head. "No, but Marshall's family."

* * *

**Monday, Jan. 14****th**

"Come on, Marshall, give me 15 more and its hot tub time."

Marshall glared at Chad, his physical therapist, before grunting and starting his last set of pull ups. It had been three weeks since the shooting and still he could feel nothing below his waist. His upper body was getting ripped from all the exercises but he would still give his yearly salary to be able to wiggle his toes.

"You know the hot tub isn't a great motivator for me, Chad – I prefer the sauna."

"What if I told you that you'd have company today?"

Marshall lowered himself slowly to the mat, breathing heavily. "Damn it, Chad, you know that I'm not in the mood for company after my sessions-"

Cool hands encircled his shoulders from behind and slid down his chest. "Hmm, you're all hot and sweaty, I'm thinking you need a dip in the pool first," Mary purred as she kissed his cheek, her hair tickling his skin.

With a growl, Marshall reached behind him and flipped her over his shoulders, smiling in satisfaction as she landed in his lap. "Don't give Chad any more ideas, Mer, the man is a masochist."

Mary laughed. "More than me?"

"You're my masochist at home," he swooped down and kissed her long and slow. Chad had brought his wheels over while he had been distracted by Mary and now Marshall levered himself into his chair using his strong upper body. "You bring your suit?"

She nodded. "It's in the locker room. I'll meet you in the hot tub."

When Mary emerged ten minutes later, Marshall was already in the water, his head leaned back against the side, his eyes closed. She knew that she had taken a risk showing up at the end of his PT session. Marshall was a bear on his PT days; he never looked forward to going and yet there was always a small part of him that hoped that maybe today he could move his legs. At the end of his sessions, he was exhausted and defeated. Chad always pushed him just to edge of his breaking point and Marshall would return home bone tired, aching all over, and still in his chair.

Marshall had come home to Mary's after he had been released from the hospital. Brandi had moved in with Jinx until after Ethan's surgery. Ethan was in the hospital because he needed tube feedings until his surgery on the twenty-third. Norah was the only one who was truly happy with the situation. Marshall had yet to be cleared for full days so every day Norah had a rotation of adults waiting on her hand and foot: Grandma Joanna, Uncle Marshall, and Daddy Mark. Mary was thrilled that Marshall was living with her but he had made it plain that it was only temporary and would be moving out as soon as he got his feet under him again, so to speak.

Mary didn't see why things needed to change but had been too busy between work and the crisis with Brandi and Ethan to talk to him about. Which is the main reason she decided to crash the end of his PT session – even though she knew it wasn't the best timing. He was tired and grumpy and she knew that she should just let him be. But they got so little honest to goodness time alone without Norah that she knew she had to take what they were given as a golden opportunity and not look back.

Marshall opened one eye as he felt the movement of the water and smiled as Mary glided towards him in a midnight blue one piece swimsuit. Her hair was up in a messy bun, tendrils already escaping and framing the sides of her face. Mary slid onto the bench next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder, her eyes thoughtful as he sighed.

"Tired?" she whispered.

He nodded, his eyes drifting shut once again. "Where's Norah?"

"With Jinx – she was actually beginning to feel left out, can you believe it? She said everyone was getting to spend more time with her granddaughter than she was – whose fault is that?" Mary snorted as she rested her head in the hollow of Marshall's collarbone.

Marshall chuckled. "I didn't think she had time to be a part of the babysitting rotation with her job at the dance school."

"Oh, she doesn't. She just wants to complain so that I know that she's not slacking off or something." Mary rolled her eyes. "I mean, sometimes it's like she's trying to make up for all the years of drunken neglect in one-"

Marshall's sigh reached her ears at the same moment his lips touched hers. Remorse filled Mary even as she responded to his touch. _I came here to talk about us, to have some alone time without Norah, and here I am going on and on about my mother. Good going, Mary. _She gave herself a mental shake as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his kiss as she felt him lift her into his lap. For several moments no more words were exchanged as lips, teeth, and tongues met and nipped above the water while below hands did their own exploration.

Eventually Mary pulled away and rested her forehead against Marshall's and both tried valiantly to get their breathing under control.

"Is this why you came to my PT session today, Mer?" Marshall asked, his eyes darkened to indigo.

Mary smiled as she nodded. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you – it's not easy to come by with Norah underfoot-"

"I love Norah," he interrupted.

"I know you do – but I wanted to talk to you-"

He laughed. "This was your idea of talking?"

She smacked his shoulder. "You started it."

"You were driving me crazy – it was the only thing I could think of to shut you up. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

She settled back into his lap. "Oh, I wasn't complaining – I rather like the method."

He frowned.

"What is it?"

"I don't know – I just had the weirdest feeling of déjà vu – like you'd said that before, sometime."

"I don't recall you ever kissing me to shut me up, Marshall-"

He smiled. "Now I remember. It was in my dream – you know, the one I had when I was unconscious in the hospital."

"When you woke up calling me your wife?" Mary asked, her eyebrows quirked.

He nodded.

"Now you have to tell me," she demanded.

He pulled her flush against him, smiling into her wide eyes. "Persuade me."

* * *

Later, when they were warm and dry, and at home with Norah, Marshall told Mary about his dreams. She listened with mouth slightly agape as he painted the picture of a happy family that included not only the three of them but a newborn baby girl named Noel.

When he finished, she continued to stare into space until Norah banged her spoon on her high chair and Mary mechanically lifted her daughter from her mess of dinner.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked.

"What is there to say? It was just a dream, wasn't it?"

He sighed. "Yes, just a dream." Without a word, he wheeled down the hall to the room that had once been Brandi's and was now his, and slammed the door behind him.

Norah burst into tears. "Hush, bug. It's not you he's mad at – I don't even know that he's mad at me. What was I supposed to say, huh? Let's get you ready for bed."

Norah didn't go down easily. She had become accustomed to Mary and Marshall putting her down together and as a result Norah screamed and screamed when he wasn't there to recite Shakespeare to her. Finally at her wit's end, Mary strode down the hall and banged on his door.

"Marshall, you asshole, get out here! I know you can hear Norah – she's screaming for **you**. It's not **my** fault she's addicted to Shakespeare. I tried reading to her but it's you she wants. Stop wallowing in self pity and open the damn door!"

Silence.

"Marshall, please, I-"

The door swung open and Norah nearly fell out of Mary's arms reaching for Marshall. "Dada!"

Marshall didn't look Mary in the eye as he cradled Norah to his chest, humming a lullaby and rolling down the hall one handed. She knew better than to assist him or follow them tonight.

* * *

She was waiting for him when he came back after putting Norah down for the night. His eyes met hers in the darkened bedroom as he wheeled over to the bed, set the brakes and lifted himself onto the mattress.

"Norah's asleep?"

He nodded. "She barely made it through one sonnet."

She smiled. "I told you she just needed you."

He shrugged as he reached for his Kindle fire on the nightstand.

"Wait – we need to talk."

His hand dropped back to the mattress. "It's your house."

Anger flared in Mary's eyes. "Don't you dare go passive aggressive on me, Marshall! This is our house and our relationship I'm talking about here."

"Thought that was just a dream."

She flew to the side of the bed and leaned over him. "It's going to be if I can't shake some sense into you. I want you to listen to me, Marshall Mann, and listen good. I've been trying for days now to think of how to get you to see that we've got a good thing here – that you don't need to go anywhere after Ethan's surgery. Brandi and I have already talked it over. She's happy living with Jinx and she wants you to stay right here with me and Norah. Norah and I want you to stay here with us. You're the only one who has said this is a temporary thing – that once you're strong enough you're moving out. Then tonight you finally tell me about your dreams and I find out it's a future of the three of us plus one. So, I ask you, why do you want to move out? What's changed? What's holding you back?"

Marshall had been fidgeting on the bed all through Mary's speech and as soon as she finished he exploded. "I've changed! Or haven't you noticed the wheelchair – or the fact that I'm paralyzed?"

Mary sighed. "Marshall-"

"No, don't. Don't say that it has been less than a month and there's still time. Everyone tells me that and I'm sick to death of hearing it! This is my life now, Mary – what if it doesn't change? I'll not chain you and Norah for life to half a man."

"How dare you!" Mary whispered, the fury coming through even though she kept her voice low for her daughter's sake. "How dare you call yourself half a man just because you can't walk? And who are you to presume to dictate how Norah and I will live our lives?"

"Mary," he sighed. "I don't want you to be my caretaker. You and Norah deserve to be taken care of. And after all these years of listening to your many sexual exploits with men, it kills me to know that I'm not going to be able to – love you like I want to, like you-"

"Enough!" she clamped a hand over his mouth, sitting down on the bed next to him. "You didn't hear a word I said. Norah and I want **you**, Marshall. Just you." She pulled back and shook her head, trying to hide the pain she felt for him from showing in her eyes. "No one's going to be your caretaker because you will walk again-" she held up her hand to hold off his words. "and if you don't, you'll take care of yourself because that's the type of man you are. And I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And when I can't, I know you'll come for me – you always do," she smiled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

Marshall groaned as he brought his hands up and deepened the kiss. "I do love you," he breathed against her lips.

"I know," she whispered. "And I love you, which is how I know that waiting to be with you is definitely going to be worth it." She grinned.

"But what if we can never-"

She sighed as she cut off his words with her lips. "Will you stop being such a girl? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I wouldn't give up on the dream of Noel just yet, partner."

He grinned. "Ok."

She gave him one last peck before moving away. "I need to get some sleep. I promised Brandi I'd go visit Ethan before work in the morning."

He grabbed her hand. "Stay."

"Here?"

He nodded.

She pursed her lips. "All right – but you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Mann. No hanky panky."

"My hands? What about yours?" he demanded.

She grinned as she crossed her wrists in front of her. "You could always tie me up."

"Mary!" he gasped as he felt his face flush.

She laughed as she grabbed one of his T-shirts from the dresser and headed for the bathroom. As she passed back by the bed, she leaned over him once again. "On second thought, let's save that for the honeymoon."

Marshall's mouth fell open and Mary slipped into the bathroom with another laugh.

* * *

Marshall and Norah got off on the second floor and he wheeled them down the hall towards the pediatric wing, nodding at the hospital personnel he passed. Norah squealed and clapped her hands. She loved riding in Uncle Marshall's wheelchair more than her stroller because it went faster! Norah leaned forward and Marshall's hand tightened around her little body.

"Oh no, you don't, ladybug," he chuckled as he pulled her back into his lap. "We're almost there and then you can get down, ok?"

Norah swung her head around. "Dada!" she squealed and rocked in his lap.

Marshall sighed, wishing he could feel her weight on his legs. It was the little things he missed as the days passed and his spirits continued to plummet. Mary had become the optimist in their relationship, which was something he thought he would never live to see. But whenever his depression reared its ugly head and he began to snap at her, she would walk out of the room and return with Norah. Five minutes later the precious little girl would have both of them laughing. Putting her to bed at night had become something he looked forward to all day, and if they weren't both there to tuck her in, Norah turned into an inconsolable screaming banshee.

Last night as they watched through the bars of her crib as Norah succumbed to sleep, Mary whispered in his ear, "She's getting you all ready for Noel."

He turned and stared at her in the semi-darkness of the nursery. "Mary, you don't know if that's ever going to be possible."

She brushed her lips against his softly. "And you don't know it's not."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Since when have you become such an optimist?"

She snorted softly. "When you became such an ass."

His mouth fell open in surprise. "Mary!"

"Are you denying it?"

"I believe I warned you that this wouldn't be easy-"

She cupped his face, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "And you thought loving me, being in a relationship with me, was going to be easy, Marshall Mann?" she waited until he gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Remember: all Norah and I want is you."

"Even if I-"

"Would you love me less if it was me sitting in that chair instead of you?"

Marshall reared back in shock. "No."

She nodded slowly. "I've been thinking about that lately – what if it had been me that had gotten shot instead of you. I'd be in that chair – and I know I wouldn't be handling it well," she grinned. "Would we still be together? Would you still want me?"

Marshall swallowed. "I'll always want you."

Norah stirred in her sleep and Mary reached through the bars to rub her daughter's back. When she turned back to Marshall, she saw that he had tear tracks on his face. She climbed into his lap and he buried his face in her neck, and Mary felt his tears against her skin.

"Try to remember that just because you're sitting in a chair doesn't make me love or want you any less – and Norah adores her Uncle dada Marshall," she whispered, dropping a kiss on his head.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're here, Marshall."

He was jolted back to the present by the words of Nurse Rachel. The young woman was nervously standing at the entrance to the pediatric wing, wringing her hands and looking over her shoulder.

Marshall smiled and halted his chair in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure – oh, Ethan's fine. His weight is up another two ounces and he's sleeping," Rachel was quick to reassure him. "I'm afraid it's his mother and grandmother I'm concerned about."

Marshall frowned. "Jinx is here?"

"Brandi was resting in the waiting room until Ethan woke up – and her mom came just a little while ago. Everything was fine until-"

"Mom! Leave it alone!" Brandi screamed.

Marshall winced and sighed. "They've been fighting?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and it's getting louder and the patients are complaining-"

"I'll take care of it." Marshall nodded.

* * *

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't remember?"

"I know, baby, but I'm just wondering if you've tried everything – like, hypnotherapy? I've heard that they're very good at helping you recall buried or repressed-"

"Mom!" Brandi yelled. "I don't want to remember!"

"Ladies – have you forgotten this is a hospital and that there are very sick children trying to sleep and get well?" Marshall said softly as he wheeled into the room.

Both women turned at the sound of his voice. Brandi collapsed into the sofa behind her, weeping softly and Jinx came towards him, arms outstretched.

"Norah!" she cooed. "Come to Nana!"

Marshall sighed. "Jinx, I think she needs a diaper change – do you mind?"

"Of course not! Come on, angel, let's get you a fresh bottom!" Jinx cooed as she swung the diaper bag over the shoulder and plucked Norah out of Marshall's lap. Norah blinked at Jinx in dismay before she squirmed and turned in the woman's arms, reaching back for Marshall.

"Dada!" she cried, writhing in Jinx's grasp.

"Go get cleaned up, ladybug, I'll be here when you get back," Marshall soothed as Jinx carried a wailing Norah out the door.

"You're such a great father, Marshall," Brandi sobbed. "Norah is so lucky. Mary's little girl has two fathers and my baby boy will never know his!"

Marshall gritted his teeth as he wheeled his chair to Brandi's side. He hated the sight of crying women, especially Shannon women. Mary rarely cried and when she did it left him completely undone. Brandi cried at the drop of a hat but the past couple of years Peter had always been there to comfort her. Now it seemed the comforter role was falling on him since he was very soon going to be a part of this family for the long haul.

He set the brakes on his chair and in one swift motion, transferred himself to a chair next to the couch. "Brandi – I didn't mean to overhear your conversation-"

She waved his words away. "It's okay. I don't mind if you know – you're family, remember?"

He nodded. "So, you don't know who Ethan's father is?"

She shook her head miserably. "Scott and I had gone to a bar to drown our sorrows over the failing internet business we'd started. He picked up this redhead and left-"

"He left you at the bar alone?" Marshall interrupted, barely able to keep his anger in check.

Brandi smiled. "You sound like a big brother, Marshall. I wasn't that drunk yet. But I had a few more, danced some more, and then everything gets fuzzy."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean – fuzzy? Do you think someone slipped you something?"

Her eyes widened. "I never thought about it at the time – maybe, but I don't think so." She shrugged. "I've always been a lightweight when it comes to drink, Marshall. Ask Mary, ask Peter," she smiled sadly. "I was so nervous on our first date that I had a few to relax and I ended up roaring drunk. I'm surprised he wanted to see me again after that," she mused to herself. "Anyway, I blacked out – which also happens. Like mother, like daughter. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the bathroom of the bar – that wasn't pleasant, let me tell you. And two months later, the pregnancy test was positive."

Marshall waited a few moments before he added softly. "You know, Jinx was right. A therapist might be able to help you recall more events of that night – get a name or a description of the man-"

Brandi shook her head. "I don't want to know, Marshall. There are so many things in my past that I've done that I wish I could forget and if I was – no, I'd rather not remember what happened that night except know that eight months later I got the best present of my life."

Marshall nodded. "So why did Jinx bring it up?"

Brandi sighed. "Because she thinks Ethan needs his father – and that I need all the support I can get right now."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Brandi sniffled. "Her heart's in the right place – but I don't need a stranger. And that's what Ethan's biological dad is – a stranger. I need—" she broke off, her face flushing.

Marshall's heart beat quickened as a suspicion began to form inside his head. "Who? Who do you need, Brandi?"

Nurse Rachel poked her head inside the waiting room, her face split in a grin. "Your baby boy's awake, Ms. Shannon."

Brandi jumped to her feet. "No one, Marshall. I don't need anyone but Ethan."

* * *

"You're not listening to me, Mary. I'm sure she was going to say she needs Peter – or would have if that nurse hadn't interrupted us."

Mary shook her head as she continued to massage Marshall's right calf. "If my sister needed Peter, she would have married him instead of running away in my car."

"What did you say?"

"I said she would have-"

"She ran away."

"Yeah, in my car – we were both there, remember?"

"Mary! She ran!"

"What are you so excited about, Doofus?"

He chuckled. "She still loves him, Mer."

Mary moved over to his other calf. "Uh, I don't think so. She's the one that called off the wedding."

"Stay with me here – why do people call off weddings?"

"For many reasons – financial reasons, they fall out of love-"

"Which is what you think happened with Brandi and Peter," he interrupted.

"Well, she would have married him otherwise, right?"Mary argued back.

"Mary, she didn't call it off – she ran away! Why do people run out on their weddings?"

"Because it takes some of us a bit longer to realize that that person isn't right for us," she argued stubbornly.

"Mary, stop working on my legs and come down here so I can see your eyes, please."

With a huff of annoyance, Mary flopped onto her stomach and propped her chin on her hands, staring directly into his eyes. "What?"

"You know your sister better than anyone else. You raised her from the time your father left," he reached out and brushed some hair out of her face. "She's a Shannon through and through. She carries much of the same emotional baggage that you do. Remember what you said to me that day in the hospital before you told me you loved me?"

_I'm not afraid anymore. _

She nodded.

"Mary, why did your sister run?"

She closed her eyes, picturing herself arriving at Brandi's wedding, still dusty and rumpled from the shootout at the courthouse. She had barely gotten out of her car before Brandi appeared before her, breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding dress, not a hair out of place but on the verge of a panic attack. She was near hysterics telling Mary she couldn't go through with it, that she just had to get out of there, that she was sorry. But nowhere in her ramblings did she say the words that Mary thought she said.

Mary's eyes flew open as she gasped. "She was afraid – oh God, why didn't I see it?"

He brushed his lips over hers. "You were fresh from a shootout, remember – and hiding the fact that you were in premature labor. I'd say you were more than a little preoccupied. But I'm right, aren't I? She still loves Peter?"

Mary nodded wearily. "I've heard her say his name in her sleep at night sometimes, but I've never talked to her about it. What do you think we should do? Ethan's surgery is on Wednesday."

He grinned. "Leave it to me."

* * *

"And remember: if you're not completely satisfied, you can return the car to our showroom for a refund or exchange within 60 days of purchase," Gina explained.

"Refund?" Delia exclaimed. "On a car? Woohoo, Chief, are you sure we can't look at the sedan models while we're here?"

Marshall gave his inspector and friend a brief glare as the unknown secretary put down the phone and looked at them over the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked, snapping her gum.

Delia rolled her eyes. "Yes, we'd like to see Peter Alpert."

Gina frowned. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Marshall interrupted. "But he'll see me."

"The boss don't see no one without an appointment."

"Look, honey," Delia clenched her teeth at the bleached blonde's bad grammar. "Just buzz him and tell him Marshall Mann is here to see him."

Gina made an impressive pouty face but complied.

Less than a minute later a door opened upstairs and Peter leaned over the railing. "Marshall! What a surprise – come on up!" He took in Marshall's wheelchair with a quick glance. "On second thought, it's about lunch time, isn't it? I'll come down and we'll go out. Just give me a second to grab my jacket." Peter disappeared inside his office again.

"I'll make myself scarce, Chief," Delia whispered. "Have you thought about what you're going to say? What if he's already in a committed relationship?"

Marshall shook his head. "There's been nothing in the social media – and even if he's engaged, he's not married yet."

Delia laughed. "Yeah, you oughta know all about that, boss."

He glared at her as she waltzed out the door.

Peter arrived just in time to see Delia's exit. "Something I said?"

Marshall smiled. "No, Delia was just my driver. I wanted to make this a guy's lunch – hope you don't mind."

"Not at all – where do you want to go?"

* * *

"Well, Peter, I'll say this – you still know where to go to get the best surf and turf meals in town," Marshall sighed as he dug into his lunch with gusto.

Peter smiled at him as he took a bite of his seafood salad. "I envy you your metabolism, my friend."

Marshall laughed. "One day it'll catch up with me, don't worry."

Peter chuckled. "I hope I'm around to see that."

"Me too."

Peter frowned. "So, are we going to talk about why after a year and half you suddenly decided to look me up?"

Marshall swallowed his mouthful of steak and took a sip of water. Setting his fork and knife down and folding his hands over his plate, he leveled his gaze on Peter. "Brandi needs you."

For a moment the words hung in the air between them before Peter broke the silence with a dry laugh. "And she sent you-"

Marshall shook his head. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Only Mary knows I'm here – and Delia."

Peter leaned back against the booth, folding his arms across his chest. "So, how do you know Brandi needs me?"

"Because she's still in love with you."

Peter's arms fell back to his sides as his face hardened. "You have a hell of a lot nerve to show up now, after all this time, to butt your nose into things that really aren't any of your business."

Marshall was secretly elated at Peter's response – it meant that the man was still harboring strong feelings for Brandi as well. "You're right, it isn't my business. Except for the simple fact that Brandi needs all the love and support she can get right now. Her little baby boy, Ethan, has a hole in his heart. He's going to be having open heart surgery on Wednesday and Brandi is scared out of her mind. He's her whole world – she calls him the best gift she ever received."

Peter's head had dropped into his hands. "But surely – he'll be all right?"

"The doctors have done all they can to reassure Brandi that it's a standard procedure but Ethan's not quite three months old."

Peter swore under his breath. "Surely Ethan's father-"

Marshall shook his head. "She doesn't know who Ethan's father is-"

Peter's head shot up. "What?"

"She blacked out, Peter. She doesn't remember and she doesn't want to. She has Ethan and that's all she cares about." Marshall picked up his knife and fork and resumed eating.

"Marshall, why did you come and tell me all this? A heartbreaking story of a woman I wanted to share my life with and her son's medical crisis?"

Marshall shrugged. "I thought you'd want to know."

Peter's hand formed a fist and banged the table. People at the next table glanced at them in surprise before returning to their food.

"Damn it, Marshall! Do you know how long it took me to get over her? She left me minutes before our wedding was due to begin and now – what? I'm supposed to go to her and be a friend? You're asking the impossible!"

Marshall nodded slowly. "That's exactly what I'm asking. You're not going to find another man on the planet who will be able to empathize with you as well I can about loving a Shannon woman."

Peter sighed. "I know you've been in love with Mary for years, but you've finally moved on with that Detective, right? When's the wedding?"

Marshall laughed. "Well, Mary's pushing for it to happen soon but I'd like to wait and see if I get any feeling back in my legs-"

"Wait – Mary? You're not engaged to what's her name?"

Marshall shook his head. "No."

"What happened?"

Marshall grinned. "Mary. She was finally ready to love me – and you know what else she told me?"

Peter shook his head.

"'I'm not afraid anymore.' You see, Peter, fear has gripped these girls ever since James walked out. They've had a fear that everyone else would walk out too– so Mary coped by walking out first. Or if things were going well, Mary would torpedo a relationship before it could explode in her face – that way she controlled the fallout. Mary always had to be in control. Now, I don't know Brandi half as well as I know Mary but I do know that Brandi's a people pleaser and she'll bend over backwards to make sure everyone else is happy before thinking of herself. Was that wedding what Brandi wanted – or what your parents and Jinx wanted? Did she even know what she wanted?"

"I thought she wanted me," Peter whispered.

"I think she still does – but she's scared. And until both of you realize that it's her fear that's kept you apart – you're going to remain alone and miserable."

"So what do I do?"

Marshall shrugged. "Depends on what you want – do you want Brandi, Peter?"

"God help me, I do."

"Then you've got to do the impossible: be her friend – and only her friend, for now."

* * *

**Wednesday, Jan. 23****rd**

"We'll be coming out with updates as often as we can, Ms. Shannon, and hopefully the surgery will only take about four hours," Dr. Hart explained before he walked away to get scrubbed in.

"Four hours!" Brandi wailed. "That's an eternity – I don't see how his little heart can keep beating when they've got all the skin peeled back and-"

"Brandi," Marshall soothed, "Come and sit down."

She looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Sit down? Are you crazy? I can't sit down! I have to do something – can't I scrub in and hold something or-"

Marshall chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you have to go to school and have a degree to-"

"Oh, why didn't I finish my nursing degree!" Brandi wailed.

"Because you took one look at the picture in your anatomy and physiology book and said 'ew, I am not doing that!'" Mary said as she came into the waiting room with Norah in her arms.

"You're no help!" Brandi sniffled.

"How am I supposed to help?" Mary shrugged as she took a seat next to Marshall.

"Do something – can't anybody do something?"

"You were never good at waiting."

All three adults swung their heads around at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Hi, Brandi," he said softly, his eyes drinking in her face.

"Peter – what – how-" Brandi stammered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Marshall stopped by the shop the other day to tell me about Ethan. I figured I'd stop by this morning to see if you-"

His words were cut off as she flew the distance between them, her arms wrapping around his neck in a vise grip. "Thank you, thank you for coming," she sobbed into his shirt.

Peter stood stock still for a moment, willing his body not to respond, but then gave up as his arms encircled her waist. "Brandi, I'll always come – all you have to do is call."

Mary turned and punched Marshall in the shoulder. "Hey, he nearly stole one of your lines!"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh, I'm trying to watch," he whispered, and with his other hand he pantomimed eating popcorn.

Brandi pulled away, sniffling. "Oh no! I got snot all over you."

Peter sighed. "It's all right. I have another shirt in the truck."

"Oh – do you have to go?"

"Well, I am the boss. I could call in – if you want me to stay?"

Brandi threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Stay."

* * *

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find-"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to get out the pin and shove it in your eyeball, Marshall."

"Ouch! All right, all right. I'll stop singing – but you have to admit that your sister and Peter are back on the road to love."

Mary smiled as she continued to knead Marshall's calf muscle. She nearly did a cartwheel when Peter came into the waiting room that morning and judging by her sister's reaction, yes, Brandi was still in love with her ex-fiancé. But there was no way she was going to let Marshall continue to take credit for this – he would be insufferable.

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean, 'perhaps'? Come on admit it – I was right and you were wrong, that is why-"

With a growl, Mary leaned over and opened the drawer of their nightstand. "What did I tell you about the singing?"

"Okay, okay! Uncle!" he laughed beneath her.

Mary hadn't seen Marshall in such a good mood since the shooting and it did funny things to her insides to see him so content. Maybe things were beginning to settle down. Ethan had come through his surgery with flying colors and Peter had stayed with Brandi at the hospital to wait for him to wake up in PICU.

The grin slid from Marshall's face as he watched Mary take the poking implement from its box. He sighed. "Can't you skip that tonight, Mer? Nothing's changed and it's late."

She helped him roll over onto his back. "Would it help if I used my lips?"

He raised his eyebrows. "While it would be much more fun to watch, I still wouldn't be able to feel anything."

She dropped her head and placed a kiss over his heart, watching as his eyes darkened to indigo. "You will always feel my touch in here, whether or not you ever physically feel my hands on your lower body."

He cupped the back of her head holding her in place. "Mary," he whispered hoarsely. "Marry me."

Her lips froze against the warm flesh of chest, her own breath hitching as the words she had been waiting weeks to hear finally passed his lips. She must have remained immobile too long for soon she felt Marshall laughing beneath her.

"Are you paralyzed, my love?" he whispered.

Tears slipped out of Mary's eyes and she began to kiss her way up his chest to his neck. When she began nipping at his jaw, he stopped her by cupping her face and brushing some of the tears away.

"Tears, Mer?"

She laughed. "I can't help it – I'd begun to think you were never going to ask me."

He opened his arms. "Come here." She straddled his waist and sank onto his chest, resting her head in the hollow of his collarbone. "I've been thinking quite a bit about what you said that night in the nursery – about if our situation were reversed?" He paused and she nodded against his shoulder. He sighed. "I won't lie to you – it's been really hard because as a man, I've been conditioned to be the provider and caretaker. If I don't- if I remain in a chair, our life will be very different from the one I'd always pictured and it's been hard for me to let go of that dream. And part of me couldn't believe you wanted to share that life with me. But I'm a selfish man, Mer, and I can't let you go. So, will you marry me?"

"If I say yes, you're not going to sing, are you?"

"Ever?"

She slapped his other shoulder. "No, Doofus, after I accept."

"I won't sing – is that your answer?"

She sat up, keeping their faces close together, letting her hair form a golden curtain around them. "Yes," she whispered, sinking back into his embrace.

The baby monitor crackled to life on the nightstand as Norah began to cry.

"Shit!" Mary exclaimed, jumping up before Marshall's hands could get her engine running any faster.

"Mary," Marshall laughed. "One day very soon that word is going to pop out of our little ladybug's mouth!" he called after her.

Mary reappeared with a sleepy girl in her arms. As soon as Norah spied Marshall she cried,

"Dada!"

Marshall reached out for her. "Here, I'll change her – I assume she's wet?"

"Yes, clear through her jammies. Wait, how did you know?"

He shrugged as he began to unsnap her onesie. "Her cry."

Mary leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Such a good daddy," she whispered as she went back to the nursery for clean ones. Marshall was cradling a diaper clad Norah against his chest when she returned to their room.

"I think she wants to sleep in just her diaper," he laughed as he blew a raspberry on Norah's tummy and she squealed in delight.

"Well, it's January and- Marshall!" Mary squealed.

Marshall nearly dropped Norah on her head on their bed. He had never heard Mary make that sound – had she seen a mouse?

"What? What is it?"

She was standing stock still, pointing a shaking finger at his foot. "Your toe – you just wiggled your left big toe!" She fell on him with kisses.

Marshall sat there, cradling a squirming Norah between them, stunned. "I did?"

She pulled away, nodding furiously. "Yes!"

Doubts assailed him. "Are you sure? I still can't feel-"

Mary looked frantically around them and came up with the poking pin with a glad cry and he moaned.

"Oh no, I thought we were going to skip tonight."

"Not now, Marshall. Now focus-" she ordered as she poked him just above his boxer shorts.

"Ow!"

She grinned. "Just testing."

He glared at her. "The paralysis starts below the waist, Mer, remember?" he gritted his teeth as he set Norah on the bedspread. She giggled and picked up her bunny, stuffing one long floppy ear in her mouth.

Mary jabbed an inch below his waistline. "How about now?"

"No."

She poked his upper thigh. "Now?"

"No."

Right thigh.

"No."

Behind his left knee.

"No."

Right calf.

"No." He sighed. "Mary, I told you. I can't feel my legs – I really think you imagined it-"

She held up a finger for silence. "I haven't done your feet yet, Marshall." She poked his right big toe. "Anything?"

"No."

Mary bit her lip. Maybe she had imagined it. Perhaps she had bumped the bed or Marshall had bounced or – no! She refused to give into the doubts. Today had been such a good day. The old Mary would have been waiting for the other shoe to drop, would have been the first one to say that too many good things had happened and that of course a big disappointment was due to balance it all out. But she had changed since having Norah – and again since letting herself love Marshall. Perhaps she really was becoming an optimist.

"Mary, put the pin away. I didn't wiggle-"

"Yes, you did." She moved his left foot into her lap. "Ready?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

With slightly trembling fingers, she poked his big toe. The response was immediate.

"Ow," Marshall cried.

"Ow?" she repeated. "You felt that?"

"I felt it," he repeated as he slowly pushed himself up. "Mary, I felt it!" he cried as he crushed her to him.

Suddenly Mary didn't know if she was laughing or crying but it didn't matter since Marshall's mouth was on hers and he was stealing what little breath she had left. Their kiss dissolved in cries of pain when Norah crawled over and smacked both of their heads.

"Ow!"

"Bug!"

"Dada!"

Marshall laughed as he pulled Norah into their embrace. "My girls," he sighed happily.

* * *

**Feb. 7****th****, 2013**

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming to Mary's birthday dinner – I know she's very happy to have you here celebrating with her," Marshall smiled at Mary and she stuck her tongue out at him. "We're also happy to have Ethan join us on his first outing after leaving the hospital." Marshall raised his glass towards the end of the table and Brandi beamed at him. "And now I think Mary has an announcement she'd like to make."

Mary shook her head at him frantically and he knew she wasn't going to get up without a little prodding. He set his glass down on the table and keeping a firm grip on his cane, he reached down and pulled back her chair, forcing her to stand up next to him. She glared at him before turning to look at the expectant faces of Jinx, Brandi, and Peter. Norah banged happily on her tray and for once Ethan was quiet as he slept in his carrier next to Peter. Marshall bumped her elbow and she sighed.

"Yeah, um, me and Marshall got married at the courthouse yesterday – just thought you might want to know." She sat back down as Marshall groaned in dismay.

"That could have been said with a little more grace," he whispered in her ear as he leaned his cane against the wall and reclaimed his seat next to her, bracing for the onslaught.

Brandi was biting her lip, fighting back either laughter or tears as Jinx let it fly. "Mary, how could you? In the middle of the week – at the courthouse – without letting your family know-"

The waiter arrived with the appetizers and Mary attacked them with her usual ferocious appetite. When she realized that everyone was staring at her, waiting for answers, she set her fork down, and swallowed her huge mouthful.

"Look, Marshall and I didn't want any fuss, all right? Ok, I didn't want any fuss," she rolled her eyes as she caught her new husband's eye. "Marshall's been waiting for years and I sure as hell didn't want to wait and if your feelings are really that hurt, you can throw us a reception or something. But please, mom, keep it small, ok? In fact, why don't we say this is our reception and call it good? It's really all about the food anyway," Mary explained as she shoved another huge bite into her mouth.

"Doesn't my wife say the sweetest things?" Marshall drawled. "What Mary meant to say is she's sorry your feelings are hurt and we'd love it if you threw a reception for us – but we don't want you to feel obligated. Mary and I have everything we need."

Mary frowned at him. "Isn't that what I said?"

He kicked her under the table. "Yes, dear, but I said it with a lot more grace and tact."

"Doesn't my husband say the nicest things?" Mary said sweetly as she leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss. He made a slight face. "Oh, sorry." She wiped his face with her linen napkin. "Crab puff?" she held out a piece on her fork and he shook his head with a slight grin.

Brandi laughed. "Give them a break, mom. I've never seen Mary this happy – have you?"

Jinx looked at her older daughter and smiled. "No, I haven't."

Peter cleared his throat. "So, why February six? I mean, did you guys just pick a day in the middle of the week or did you plan to get married the day before Mary's birthday?"

Jinx gasped and Brandi turned to her in concern. "What is it, mom?"

"It's nothing, I just-" she shook her head, her eyes on the newlyweds.

Marshall reached over and took one of Mary's hands in his. "Jinx just figured out why Mary and I got married yesterday, Brandi. February six is the day your father left."

"I'd forgotten that," Brandi whispered.

Mary smiled sadly. "You weren't even a year old, Squish. Anyway, Mr. Romantic here had this idea to pledge his love and promise to stay with me forever on the same day that daddy walked out," she shrugged but everyone at the table heard the emotion in her voice. "I guess he wanted me to have a better memory of February sixth."

Marshall leaned over and brushed his lips across hers. "You guessed right."

Brandi sighed. "How romantic."

Jinx cleared her throat as she lifted her sparkling water. "I'd like to be the first to propose a toast to my daughter and son in law – may you always be as happy as you are today. Welcome to the family, Marshall."

The newlyweds clinked glasses and shared another kiss before Mary looked around for their waiter. "All right, even of this mushy stuff. Where's the chow?"

* * *

**Mar 28****th****, 2013**

The timer beeped and both of them jumped.

"You look."

"No, you look."

"It's your test."

"You bought it."

"You peed on it."

"You're the one that wants to know."

"You don't?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you look."

"I can't – you look."

Silence. Then –

"We'll look together."

"Okay."

"What's it say?"

"I don't know – my eyes are shut!"

"Mary! Open your eyes – I don't know how to read these things!"

"Well, tell me what you see."

"No, you have to open your eyes and look for yourself."

"Come on-"

"No. Mary, I'm beginning to think you don't want to have a baby with me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you're standing in our bathroom with your eyes screwed shut afraid to look at a home pregnancy test."

"I'm scared, Marshall."

"Of what?"

"I'm two years older – pregnancies get more risky the older a woman is."

"So you're saying you don't want-"

"No! I do want your baby – I'm just scared."

Marshall drew Mary into his arms, reveling in the feel of her body pressed against his, praying that he would never take that simple contact for granted again. "Listen to me, Mary. We're together now – and we're a family – you and me and Norah. If no more kids are in the cards for us, so be it. But if we are blessed with more, I have no doubt that together we can get through the health complications of your pregnancy. Hey, we got through my temporary paralysis and Ethan's VSD, didn't we?"

She nodded against his chest.

"So open your eyes and look at the test."

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the plus sign and she felt her knees grow weak with the knowledge that Marshall's child was growing inside of her right now. Marshall's hand cupped her still flat stomach as he whispered in her ear, "Say hello to Noel."

A thrill shot through her even as she teased him, "We are not calling this child Noel if it's a boy."

"It's a girl."

She shook her head. "You don't know that, Marshall. You're not psychic – those were just dreams you had while losing copious amounts of blood in the desert. After all, in your dream, Norah was about four when Noel was born. She's only going to be two and a half when this baby arrives." Mary groaned and rested her forehead on his chest. "Things are about to get really crazy around here."

He swung Mary up into his arms, turning off the bathroom light as he reentered their bedroom. "It'll keep us young."

She snorted as he lowered her to the bed. "Or turn our hair prematurely gray."

He laughed. "Just wait – in twenty years when it's just you and me rattling around in this house by ourselves, we'll miss all the craziness."

She groaned. "We have to wait twenty years to be alone?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He arched like a cat above her. "Do I need to get the handcuffs too, Mary?"

She laughed. "No – just kiss me."

"Ah, our favorite method," he sighed as she ran her hands down his legs. "I love your touch, Mer."

She shivered as he wound his hands into her hair. "Have I thanked you lately for waiting for me – waiting until I was ready to be loved by you?"

"Not since this morning," he sighed as he breathed against the nape of her neck.

"How remiss of me," she laughed as she hooked her foot behind his knee and rolled them over. "I'll have to make that up to you."

"We have the rest of our lives for you to do that, wife."

* * *

**New Year's Day, 2033**

"Come on, Jasper! If you make me late to my family's brunch, I swear-"

Noel's words were cut off as her boyfriend's lips landed on hers. She growled deep in her throat as she pulled his body closer to hers before she shoved him away, a mock glare on her face. "We don't have time for that!"

"Come on, El! I'm sure your parents will understand if we're a little late-"

El's icy emerald eyes made Jasper swallow the rest of his sentence. "Yeah, I'm sure they'd know the exact reason why we're late too – and that's why we need to haul ass to make sure we're not. Now get your pants on and let's go!" she ordered as she grabbed her scarf and slammed the door of his dorm room behind her to make any further temptation impossible.

Five minutes later, he joined her in the hallway, not a hair out of place and an embarrassed grin on his freshly scrubbed face. "I'm sorry, love, but you know that I find you irr-"

She slapped his hands away and marched ahead of him down the hall. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"It's the accent – chicks dig the British accent – makes 'em think they're dating 007 himself."

Noel whirled to face him on the front steps as they stepped out into the bright Albuquerque sunshine. "You're such a cocky bastard!" she gasped.

"Yup." He grabbed her around the waist. "But you still love me."

She slumped wearily against him. "I can't think why right now – when you're so insufferable." She wound her arms around his neck and grinned up at him. "But just wait until you meet mom and dad."

"Hey, I'm not worried. Parents love me."

Noel laughed. "You haven't met my parents – my dad thinks no man is good enough for me."

Jasper smiled and squeezed her tightly. "No father ever thinks any man will be good enough for his little girl."

"But it's my mom you have to watch out for – she may just shoot you on sight." Noel said as she danced out of his arms and down the steps.

Jasper stood frozen at the top for a moment before he laughed nervously in response. "Okay, you're pulling my leg, right, El?"

The only response he got was more laughter.

* * *

"Marshall! Get the door – I think it's Noel!"

"Yes, dear. Kirk, sit."

The German shepherd puppy looked up at him with wide, adoring eyes until the moment he started down the hall and then Kirk was up and on his heels.

He swung the door open and his youngest daughter flew into his arms. "Happy New Year, daddy!"

Marshall held Noel close even as he took in the nervous youth standing behind her. "Happy New Year, angel."

"Are we late? I told Jasper that I was going to kick his ass if he made me late," Noel laughed. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Jasper."

Marshall's eyes narrowed. "Good to meet you, Jasper. Noel's talked a lot about you these past several weeks."

Jasper grinned. "All good, I trust?"

Marshall rocked back on his heels. "We'll see."

Noel rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, daddy. I told him to watch out for mom – don't you go and give him a heart attack too. Is Norah here yet?"

Marshall nodded. "In the kitchen with your mom."

"They're cooking?"

"No, eating. Your sister's-"

"Shit! Marshall!"

"Daddy!"

"Come get this damn puppy out of the kitchen before I throw him out in the cold!" Mary yelled from the kitchen.

Jasper looked at Marshall in astonishment but Noel and Marshall just exchanged amused looks. "Come on in and meet the rest of the family."

"Noel!"

"Mom!"

Mary's arms went around her other daughter and Noel held her mother tight for a moment before letting go. "Mom, this is Jasper, my boyfriend."

Mary's eyes sized up the young man and she frowned in concern at her daughter. While the young man before her was certainly attractive, he didn't seem to have the deep, steadying presence that Marshall had. Mary sighed. Noel had always been a wild child, being a curious mix of herself and Brandi with Marshall's brains. She just hoped that her daughter would find her own Marshall someday – she just knew that the young man standing in her kitchen wasn't a likely candidate.

"How are you feeling, Norah?" Noel asked her older sister.

Norah rubbed her very pregnant belly. "Like a beached whale – and if I don't keep something in my stomach at all times I get incredibly nauseous."

"Boy, you make being pregnant sound like so much fun, sis."

"Well, so far it's one giant pain in the ass, little sis."

Jasper was beginning to wonder if the entire day was going to be one giant bitch fest when another young man ambled down the hall from the bedrooms.

"I thought I heard your voice, El."

"Nate!"Noel screamed as she threw herself into her twin's arms. "I didn't know you were home. I thought you had to stay and finish your paper on – on – oh hell, I'm not going to pretend I understand half of what you write your papers about."

Nathan Mann laughed as he lifted Noel in a giant bear hug and Mary smiled. It had been a surprise when she had turned out to be pregnant with twins. Other than the fact that she delivered them six weeks early, Nathan and Noel Mann arrived perfectly healthy. But Mary experienced heavy bleeding that the doctors had trouble getting under control after the birth and her recovery had been a long one. Marshall and Mary made the decision together for him to have a vasectomy. Three healthy children and a healthy wife and mother were all Marshall wanted.

"Oh come on, you're smart enough to go to MIT," Nate teased her.

Noel wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, but I don't want to – I love studying molecular biology right here at home. Did you know-"

Marshall's arms went around Mary's waist and she leaned back into his embrace. "Are you enjoying having all your kids home again?"

She nodded.

"It's not too crazy?"

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "I never said I didn't enjoy the crazy – just that I liked some alone time with you as well."

"Daddy!" Norah cried and both parents laughed at the interruption.

"What is it, ladybug?" Marshall asked.

"The puppy just peed on mom's jacket!"

Mary gasped as she pulled out of her husband's arms and ran into the living room.

"Marshall!"

Nate and Noel appeared at Marshall's side. "Quick, dad," Nate whispered. "I'll distract mom with some coffee cake. You can hide the puppy in my room until after the brunch is over."

"Thanks, son." Marshall clapped Nate on the shoulder before he scooped up Kirk and headed down the hall.

"Where'd he go?" Mary demanded as she stood in the archway with the ruined jacket in one hand.

"I don't know – but have you tried this coffee cake? It's absolutely delicious," Nate said as he passed her a plate.

Mary narrowed her eyes. "Don't you try and distract me with food, young man. Your father is no doubt somewhere in this house hiding that damn dog as we speak. I'm going to kill Jinx."

Noel frowned. "Nana? Why?"

"Where do you think the dog came from?" Norah whispered.

Noel smothered her giggles behind her hand.

"That's right – your grandmother thought your father needed a hobby since he retired and you're all off on your own," Mary grunted and rolled her eyes. "As if I don't keep your father plenty busy and occupied around here – I've been doing a pretty damn good job of it for the past twenty years, haven't I? If he's bored with me, all he had to do was-"

"Bored with you? Where the hell did you get that impression?" Marshall thundered from the arch, his hands on his slim hips.

Norah and the twins exchanged looks and as one they slipped from the room, Noel having to grab Jasper's hand to drag him as he seemed to have grown roots to the kitchen floor.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation, wife."

Mary bristled. "Jinx had to get the idea from someone that you needed a hobby and that you were bored – and – are you bored, Marshall?"

He looked at her for long moment. "You're serious – you're honestly asking me if I'm bored? This from the woman who stood by me through my paralysis, who prevented me from marrying the wrong woman, who is the mother of my children, keeps my nightmares at bay, kisses my tears away, and constantly surprises me – you're asking me if I'm bored with you?"

Mary grinned at him. "I guess it was a silly question, husband."

"You're damn right it was a silly question," he crossed the distance between them to pull her against him. "And tonight when the house is empty and we're alone again, I'll make you pay for thinking such things. But for now, you'll have to settle for this."

Four sets of eyes watched from the living room sofa as the older couple kissed. Norah, Noel, and Nate turned away, satisfied that their parents were rock solid once again but Jasper continued to watch, entranced.

Noel slapped Jasper's shoulder. "Hey, do you mind? Give them some privacy."

Jasper flushed and cleared his throat. "Sorry – I've just never seen such passion before. Your parents must really love each other."

Noel smiled. "Yup – and if you're a really good boy maybe one day you'll get to hear their story."

The doorbell rang and the sound caused Mary and Marshall to break apart. "That'll be Brandi, Peter, and the kids," he whispered.

She nodded. "Noel! Get the door –"

"I got it, mom!" Noel called as she pulled Jasper to his feet. "Come on, time to meet Aunt Brandi, Uncle Peter, and my cousins: Ethan, Emma, Elaine, Emily, and Emmett."

"Whoa! That's a lot of e's – and all of your names start with the letter n," Jasper frowned. "What's up with that?"

Noel laughed. "That's a whole different story." She threw open the front door. "Happy New Year!"

* * *

**Go ahead - push the button and tell me what your favorite scene(s) was - I'm dying to know! Reviews are L-O-V-E that feed my muses and inspire me to keep writing IPS stories ;)**


End file.
